Electronic circuits typically include many electronic switches. Most of the electronic switches use field effect transistors (FETs), connected in series, or for very high frequency and broadband applications, metal, semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFET). In addition, most electronic switches use diodes connected in series with a control port. However, the use of diodes and FETs results in relatively long switching times of the electronic switches. In addition, conventional electronic switches typically require relatively complex fabrication techniques.